Marry Me?
by GothGirl1996
Summary: Hayley notices a wedding ring on Elijah's hand when they first meet and she asks him about it. He tells her the story of a love he lost long ago all due to his father's attitude and behaviour. He never expected to see her or their family again so he is shocked when his late wife arrives in New Orleans to fight for their family against a great danger that looms on the horizon.
1. Chapter 1

OC- Abigail Mikaelson- nee Davidson - Elijah's Wife who was 2 years younger than Elijah when they married when she was 17.

- David Mikaelson (Eldest) turned aged 15

- Kenna Mikaelson. (Daughter). Turned aged 13

-Zachary Mikaelson. (Youngest)- turned aged 11

* * *

Chapter 1

Elijah's Dream

_Elijah found himself walking through the village at dusk just as Mystic Falls had looked when his family had first lived there in the 10th Century. A young woman with long brunette hair, pale skin, a tall and willowy figure and wearing a long blue dress which fell to her ankles and had long draping sleeves stood up ahead of him, her back to him. _

_Elijah found himself smiling to himself as he walked up behind her where she was looking out over the river, watching the moonlight dance upon the still water. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, breathing in the sweet, ambrosia scent of her tresses. Se half turned to him, and smiled at him, her emerald green eyes meeting his. _

_"Hello, my love." She whispered, her hand cupping his cheek, her sleeves slipping down her arms to settle at her elbows. Elijah kissed her shoulder and rested his hands on her stomach which was flat. He sighed. "What is it?" _

_"I want to watch you grow big with my child, Abigail. I love you more than anything in this world."_

_"I love you too, Elijah." She smiled as she turned completely into his embrace, her arms slipping around his shoulders. _

_"Marry me?" Elijah asked, slipping down her body and out of her embrace to one knee, his hands holding hers. _

_"Yes, Elijah. I'll marry you." Abigail smiled and Elijah rose to his feet once more and picked up Abigail, spinning her around so her hair and his own long locks flew out behind them. Abigail giggled and Elijah laughed. _

Elijah jerked awake and sat bolt upright, letting his bed sheets slip from around his chest to reveal his bare chest, she ended lightly with sweat. He was dreaming of her again. A woman he had not dreamed of for many years, so many in fact that there were too many to count. He ran a hand down his face, his wedding ring smoothing down his cheek, wiping the sleep from his eyes. He thought of her and of their three children who he had lost so long ago.

He sighed and whispered into the dark room around him. "I'm sorry, Abby. So sorry. I love you. Always and forever."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A Conversation with a pregnant werewolf.

"I'm Hayley, by the way. You should probably know my name if you're going to tell me your whole life story." The young, pregnant werewolf who sat opposite him said kindly, offering her hand to him. Elijah smiled and so he told her his family's story- how they came to be what they were, about Niklaus' fateful parentage and then about how happy they had been in New Orleans.

All the while Hayley listened and watched as Elijah's memories played through her head caused by that simple touch created by his fingertips against her temple. When he broke the contact she slowly opened her eyes and noticed him running his thumb and forefinger around a gold ring on his ring finger of the opposite hand, a motion that most would associate with a marriage. He had his back to her.

"Elijah, were you married?" She asked cautiously.

"Once. But that, Hayley is a story for another time. For now allow me to escort you back to my family's current residence, just outside of the city." He said stoically as he faced her once more and offered her his hand in a gentlemanly fashion.

"Why?"

"My brother, and I myself, feel that you would be safer where we can protect you and your unborn child. Please." He urged and Hayley complied taking his hand in hers. He dropped it as soon as she was on her feet and shrugged out of his suit jacket, placing it over her shoulders as she let out an involuntary shiver due to the chill in the air.

* * *

The following day, Elijah was accompanying Hayley around the Abattoir taking dust sheets off pieces of furniture and unpacking a few boxes of belongings and replacing them to their rightful place. Hayley watched him from one side of the room as he uncovered a small, wooden, child's cradle; it was decorated with what looked like Norse writing. She joined him as he sighed, gazing at it intently.

"What does it say?" Hayley asked as she ran her fingers over the writing at the front of the cradle.

"It is a series of names, Hayley. Each inscribed by myself. 'David', 'Kenna' and 'Zachary'." Elijah said quietly, pulling out a sketchbook from the box beside the crib. He flipped it open and handed it to Hayley to admire a very detailed and exceedingly good drawing of a woman and three children all ranging from around 10 right down to 5 or 6; but it wasn't up to Klaus' standards so Elijah must have drawn it.

"Who were they?"

"My wife and our children. I lost them long ago. The 10th century actually. I miss her everyday."

"Will you tell me about her?" Hayley asked sitting on a nearby couch and pulling her feet up under her, sketch book still in her hands.

"If you wish." Elijah joined her on the couch and began his tale, letting Hayley see into his memories as he did so. Thinking images would be easier than words. "Her name was..."


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

_10th century_

_Meeting My Wife. _

_"Abigail Davidson. I'm new to town. It's nice to meet your family Esther." A bright and cheerful young woman who was stunningly beautiful... More beautiful than any other woman Elijah had ever laid eyes on. Her emerald orbs held his gaze and he found himself captivated as the woman conversed with her mother as they walked to meet them, his siblings and himself._

_"Mikael, this is David's daughter Abigail, the young witch I told you of. Abigail, my husband Mikael." Esther began and Mikael shook the woman's hand gently. _

_"My dear." He said quietly._

_"My sons, Finn, Kol, Niklaus, Henrik and Elijah," Esther continued introducing them one by one, leaving Elijah to last. He offered his hand to the newcomer, the stunning beauty Nd she took it, dropping into a light curtsey. "And my daughter, Rebekah. I do hope you will be good friends, Bekah, Abigail is an only daughter too, she has... How many did you say dear?" Esther questioned turning her gaze once more onto the goddess stood in front of Elijah._

_"7. I have 7 brothers- Anton, Simon, Peter, Josiah, Thomas, Mark and Luke." She said quickly. Elijah's eyes widened in surprise and Abigail giggled. A sound Elijah would never get enough of. "Mark and Luke and Peter and Josiah are twins, Elijah." _

_"Oh." He said calmly in a small voice. _

_"Well, I best get back to Papa, he'll need my help with supper. Goodbye Esther, Mikael. I shall see you tomorrow. Goodbye, gentlemen, Rebekah. Goodbye, Elijah." She added as she turned away and waved to them. Esther smiled and Niklaus and Kol pulled exactly the same face- one of teasing amusement. Finn was not bothered and had already headed off behind his father to go hunting that evening. Rebekah too was uninterested and she and Henrik headed into the family's main hut._

_"Someone likes you, Elijah." Kol said in a teasing tone. _

_"Who doesn't like Elijah, brother?" Klaus added and he pulled Kol away as Elijah stood stock still- stunned beyond all comprehension. Then he said, and he didn't know why he'd said it, "I've just met my wife." _

_At this Esther smiled even more, as that had been her intention to pair one of her sons, and she hoped her honourable one Elijah, off with Abigail. Her plan had worked. _

* * *

"She was so beautiful." Elijah finished, removing his hand from Hayley's temple.

"I can tell. What happened next?" She asked, carefully as she gazed back at the drawing of the beautiful woman who appeared to be smiling at her.

"Well..." Elijah began again, returning his hand to her temple. She sighed as the images began to form in her mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Courtship and a hand fasting.

_Elijah and Abigail underwent a very long courtship (3 months which seemed like and eternity to two people so much in love) before the night before their hand fasting came. Elijah had gone looking for Abigail after her father informed him that she had not returned home yet. It was nearing dusk when he found her. She was sitting by the river watching the stars appear and the moon to be low in the sky. _

_He picked his way across the uneven bank to sit beside her. She flashed him a smile as he reached her and sat beside her, his arm going around her to pull her close. He kissed her forehead and she wrapped her arms around him._

_"Abby, is something wrong?" Elijah asked, his voice seeming loud in the dusk and empty surroundings they were in. It was quiet aside from the rushing water of the river and the occasional hoot of an owl in some far off tree. _

_"No, just thinking." _

_"Is it something you can share with me?" Elijah asked, concerned it was a womanly issue he had no concept or understanding of._

_Abigail laughed. "Of course, its something I can share with you, you're going to be my husband... I was just wondering what our children will be like." She added airily._

_Elijah felt his heart swell and images of Abigail in varying states of pregnancy flashed through his head. He squeezed her a little tighter to him. _

_"They will have their mother's temperament and good looks. Her compassion and her understanding, knowledge and wisdom." He said as she snuggled more into his embrace as the cool summer air whipped up around them. Elijah drew his woollen cloak around both of them. _

_"The boys will be strong like you and will have your honourable attitude." She added, not wishing for it to be all about her. Elijah laughed and kissed her again. _

_"I'm sure they will." The moon rose and revealed itself to be nearly full. It would be a full moon by the time of their hand fasting in few days time. Although the wolf-men would be out they had a very good reason for staying indoors- they could enjoy one another in a way they had not been able to previous. They stayed by the river for a few moments more before they headed bsck to the huts and the village. En route bsck to her families hut, Elijah pulled her off to one side, set back a little. _

_"Elijah, where are we going?" She asked as she walked with him._

_"Our home. I wish too show it you before the fasting." Elijah said revealing a large rectangular hut, unlike the round ones of the village. It was large and had a small farm plot with it. It was beautiful and Abigail gasped at_ _the sight. _

_"Oh, Elijah. It's perfect." She gushed as she went up to a window and peaked through. It was everything she had dreamed of and more. _

_"Glad you like it," he said, coming up behind her am wrapping his arms around her waist, hands on her stomach. "Just think in a few days, we'll be sleeping here together and raising the children together. We'll be a perfectly happy family." He sighed and kissed her shoulder, se reached behind her head and cupped his cheek with her hand. _

_"Is something the matter?" _

_"I want to watch you grow big with our child, Abby." He sighed once more kissing her temple._

_"And you will, one day. But for now we must get back before they come looking for us and before the sun may think that we've been out doing the sinful acts all night." She whispered as she turned of him and he pushed her against their house with his body. _

_"You're right, as always, my love. Come along." He smiled and kissed her forehead before taking her hand and walking her back to her father's. _

_The hand fasting ceremony came soon enough and that morning Elijah went to put the finishing touches on their house as his sister and mother helped Abigail get ready. As he arrived he found his father sat outside the new build for Elijah and Abigail. _

_"Father?" _

_"Do you love her, Elijah?" His father asked sharpening his sword blade. _

_"Yes, very much," Elijah said in a strong voice. He moved to stand before his father. "What's this about, father?" _

_"I just want to make sure my son is making the right decisions," Mikael said standing and returning his blade to its sheath. "And to make sure you want this. I'm only looking out for you boy." _

_Elijah nodded slowly as his father clasped his shoulder in a goodwilled gesture. _

_"Right. Well we're fine and we are looking forward to getting married in a few hours, father with you doing the honours. I have to sort myself out for it and for the evening. So if you'll excuse me." He said and pulled away and headed inside the new hut. He could tell his father was up to something and he didn't like it. Something about his father's attitude set him on edge. _

_"...Elijah and Abigail, I bid you look into each others eyes." Mikael instructed the pair who stood before him, their hands clasped together. Abigail looked radiant in her white woollen dress and gold jewellery. Elijah wore a more formal version of his fighting leathers. The pair did as he instructed._

_"Will you honour and respect one another, and seek to never break that honour?"_

_"We will." They answered together and Mikael lay a thin cord over their hands. _

_"And so the first binding is made." He added as he did this. "Will you share each other's pain and seek to ease it?"_

_"We will." The second cord was draped over their hands. _

_"And so the binding is made. Will you share the burdens of each so that your spirits may grow in this union?" _

_"We will." The third cord joined the others over their hands. _

_"And so the binding is made. Will you share each other's laughter, and look for the brightness in life and the positive in each other?"_

_"We will." The forth cord was added. _

_"And so the binding is made." Mikael then tied the cords together around their hands and looked to the others who had gathered as well as at Elijah and Abigail. "Abigail and Elijah. as your hands are bound together now, so your lives and spirits are joined in a union of love and trust. Above you are the stars and below you is the earth. Like the stars you love should be a constant source of light, and like the earth, a firm foundation from which to grow." Mikael finished and took a step back. "Kiss your wife, boy." He added and then left to stand with Esther who was crying. Her favourite son was married. _

_Elijah looked at Abigail with a smile. "Hello, wife." _

_"Hello, husband." She whispered back with glee as he leaned in and kissed her. _

* * *

Hayley was thrown forward in time, back to the present as Elijah severe done bond with her once more. Her head felt like it would explode.

"That's the connection between a witch and a soon to be vampire, playing in your head. It will pass." Elijah explained as he handed her a glass of water from the counter behind them.

"Thanks," she said sipping it. "What happened next?"

"Do you have to ask?" Elijah questioned with raised eyebrows and Hayley laughed.

"I meant after all that before you became a vampire."

"She gave me three beautiful children. David was born a year into our marriage, Kenna 2 years and Zachary 4 years. She lost one very early on between Kenna and Zachary." Hayley nodded. "Pregnancy suited her."

"No, you just loved her too much in too many ways." Hayley smiled knowing he knew what she was referring to. Elijah laughed at her.

"Yes I suppose I did."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Vampirism

_"Drink it." Mikael ordered Elijah who had just awoken with a dagger pulled from his chest. Mikael flung a young woman at Elijah and he saw it was one of the village maids. Something inside him clicked and he put his mouth to the girls bleeding neck which Mikael had cut with a blade. Once he had fed a little he pulled away and rose to his feet, wiping the blood from his lips. _

_"Where is my wife?" He asked angrily. _

_"Through there. She may not wish to see you, boy. Something I will be mightily pleased about." Mikael leered, for he had always desired Elijah's beautiful wife for himself. _

_Elijah dashed for the door to the other part of the family's hut and saw Abigail cradling Zachary to her and the other two sat together hugging each other. _

_"Abby!" He sighed. _

_"Elijah." She breathed. "You must learn control over your bloodlust, before I will let you be with the children." She acknowledged with a sniff of sadness on her voice._

_"What do you mean, wife?" Elijah asked concerned. Why would his wife keep him from his own children. _

_"You have become what we fear most-" _

_"A werewolf?" _

_"No. A bloodsucking demon- a vampyre." She cried and Elijah wanted nothing more than to wrap her in his arms but he resisted when he saw her face._

_"Come tomorrow at nightfall to our home Elijah and I shall test you to grant you entrance. Fight for control, Elijah and I shall see you tomorrow." Abigail left with the children, Zachary and Kenna holding her hands and David following her. Elijah felt as if his heart was breaking. _

_He did return to their home the next night and he did pass her test which was his reaction to her slicing her palm open with a thin blade. He had resisted and had helped her bandage it to staunch the bleeding and help it heal. He had even resisted when she had let him in their home and had let passion and longing over take her, causing her blood pressure and heart rate to increase. Let us just say that passion overtook them both leading Elijah to happily bed his wife for the first time since he became a vampire. _

_When dawn came Elijah remained inside whilst Abigail went to see Esther to see if there as something that would allow Elijah to walk in the sun. Thus came about the daylight rings._

Several weeks later when his family were forced to leave, he lost Abigail in the process along with the children. His mother had told him, that Abigail had died as had the children. Elijah believed her and he never loved another for over 500 years when he met Katerina Petrova. He mourned Abigail and still does to this day. So imagine his shock when his past came back to haunt him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sweet dreams, love.

"Goodnight Hayley." Elijah said as he walked her to her door later that evening.

"Goodnight, Elijah. Sweet dreams." She smiled as she went in and Elijah returned it graciously before he made his way to his own room further down the corridor.

Once he was safely tucked up under the covers he let his mind clear and closed his eyes to allow sleep to take him.

_He was suddenly surprised when he did not find sleep but found himself back in the forests around Mystic Falls in the 10th Century. He did not remember this memory and quickly looked down on himself to see himself still clad in his striped pyjama trousers. He shivered involuntarily with the cold as the wind whipped around his bare chest. He folded his arms and attempted to hug some warmth into himself. _

_He walked a little way towards the heat of a fire, he followed the smell of woodsmoke which lingered in the air- and was surprised when he saw a young woman with dark hair sat in front of it enjoying its warmth._

_"I've been waiting for you to fall asleep." She said but did not look up at him. _

_"Abigail?" Elijah asked, still shivering slightly._

_"Sit down, Elijah. Make yourself warm." She smiled raising her face to find his and Elijah almost fell over in sheer shock at seeing her face, looking so alive before him. He hurried to the seat beside her on the log. _

_"How are you here? I don't remember this memory." Elijah said with a sigh, enjoying the fire's heat which began to flood his bones. _

_"That's because this isn't a memory, Elijah. I chose the setting of when we last saw each other so we could talk." She explained as she handed him a cloak from behind her and he took it graciously. _

_"Okay. Why must we talk?" Elijah asked, resisting the urge to wrap her in his arms and never let go._

_"I'm not dead. Neither are the children. One of your mother's tricks, dear. I wanted you to know that we are coming to you. To be with you and to protect you." She smiled, cupping his face with her hand. _

_"Where have you been all this time? A thousand years darling, is a long time." Elijah asked taking her hand in his and removing it from his cheek. _

_"Another of your mother's tricks. I have been... Dormant, if you like, waiting for the time to be right to save you as you saved me, all those years ago." Abigail smiled, the fire light dancing on her dark hair and making her even more beautiful._

_"When are you coming?" He asked._

_"Soon. I love you." She smiled again._

_"I love you too." Elijah laughed, his voice breaking with emotion. _

_"Soon, my love, we shall be together. All of us." _

_"David, Kenna and Zachary too?" _

_"All of us," she nodded. "Sweet dreams, love." She kissed his tenderly and Elijah wrapped her in his arms. _

_"Send me a sign," he asked as they broke apart. "So I know you're on your way." _

_"You'll know. You'll feel it... Here." She said, laying her hand on his bare chest above his heart. Elijah nodded._

_"Sweet dreams, love." She repeated and the vision faded. _

Elijah sat up in bed, a cold sweat running over him and gasped.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Returning

Hayley found Elijah sitting in the Abattoir's gardens a few days later when she emerged from her room for breakfast. She carried two mugs of coffee and sat beside him, offering I'm a mug which he took with a kind, yet sad, smile.

"Is something wrong, Elijah?" She asked, her voice full of genuine concern.

"Not really, I just had a strange dream- well it wasn't a dream really- but it was still strange." Elijah stated, a melancholy tone to his words.

"Abigail?" Hayley guessed and Elijah nodded. "Show me." She said and Elijah replayed the 'conversation-in-the-woods-dream-thing' to Hayley. Wen the vision ended, he pulled away- he'd missed out the kiss for fear of overwhelming Hayley again.

"Well, that's good isn't it? If she isn't dead?" Hayley questioned.

"Yes, but what is this greater danger she speaks off, Hayley? How bad is it, for you, for the baby?" He asked, showing his caring and protective side now.

"We'll work through it, Elijah. The main thing is that your wife is coming back to you... And your children. You can have a family again and Klaus' and my baby will have cousins to care for her. That is a good thing." She pressed, eager for Elijah to be happy and also to find that family unit she had been longing for all of her life.

"I suppose you are right, Hayley. But know that I will always protect you, you will always be cared for as long as I exist. I promise." Elijah said in a hardened tone.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." She sang as she headed inside again, Elijah smiled to himself. Hayley was right, it was a good thing that his wife was returning. He had hope once more for the first time in 1000 years that did not involve Niklaus' salvation.


	8. Chapter 8

p style="text-align: left;"Chapter 8/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Unexpected Guests/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"The danger of Marcel's rebellious vampires had been vanquished and New Orleans was back to a mellow-ish state of contentment. Elijah was calm and very sure Abigail wasn't coming and that their conversation had been a figment of his tired mind. But then one day whilst he was in the compound courtyard (where the family has moved to) with Hayley, he felt his chest twinge, just above his heart and he passed it off as nothing until the compound door opened...on its own. He leapt to his feet and prepared to protect Hayley, no matter what the cost. Then he heard a voice. A voice he cherished, a voice he loved./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Husband? Are you here? In this remarkably strange place?" She called and he moved forward, almost as if he were in a dream and nodded, unable to find his voice. Then he knew he had not been dreaming and opened his mouth to speak./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Abigail." /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"A brunette haired woman emerged into the courtyard and ran to him, embracing him tightly. Her dress was exactly as Hayley had last seen it, but this copy was torn at the sleeves and was fraying at the hem. She secretly smiled at Elijah's reunion with his wife. Then 3 children, 2 boys (an older and a younger one) emerge into the courtyard with a young girl nestled between them, holding their hands. Hayley recognised them to be David, Kenna and Zachary- all were dark haired like their parents and it was obvious that the boys were Elijah's sons, they had their father's striking jawline and nose. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Elijah opened his eyes and gasped before releasing Abigail to hug his three children who came rushing to him. Kenna, the fastest by far, was quickly scooped into her father's arms and held tightly. Little Zachary joined his sister, high up in his father's arms whilst David hugged his father's waist./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Oh, my dearest and darling children, how I have missed you." He said squeezing his daughter and youngest son. "Kenna, do you have a kiss for your father?" He smiled now and Kenna wrapped her arms around her fathers neck and kissed his lips lightly. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""We love you, Papa." David said as Elijah put down his youngest son and daughter, to allow his eldest to hug him. The pair held tightly to each other for a few moments before Elijah kissed each of their foreheads. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""And I love you too." He said cheerfully, before he looked up at Abigail again./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""I love you too, you know." He whispered but Hayley still heard it./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""I know.' Abigail laughed and cupped Elijah's face in her hands and kissed him gently, happy tears rolling down her cheeks. Elijah kept his hands on her waist. There would be plenty of time for that later. When they broke apart he turned to Hayley, who was blushing slightly for being present during that tender moment. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Hayley, my wife, Abigail and David, Kenna and Zachary-our children. Children say hello to your Aunt Hayley." The children waved at her and she waved back./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Werewolf?" Abigail asked Elijah. He nodded./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""She carries Niklaus' child." /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""But that's impossible..."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Is it? Niklaus is the original hybrid- his father was a werewolf. One of my mother's many digressions." Elijah explained as he hugged her to him once more. She wrapped her arms around his waist. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""I should change into... Something." Abigail commented when she saw Hayley's attire- a pair of trousers and a loose top which skimmed over her baby bump. Elijah smiled. "I'm sure I have something for you and. I can find something for the children too, for the time being." /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Please." Abigail smiled back and then frowned. Elijah looked at her quizzically./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""What is it?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""You cut your hair... I don't like it." She admitted. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Have to move with the times, dearest. This is the year 2014 AD." Abigail looked shocked. "I can teach you everything later. For now, we must get you all changed and then whilst I go shopping, you can talk with Hayley. She is having trouble picking a name for their daughter." /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""You know it's a girl?" Abigail asked Hayley directly now./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Yes. Witches told me." Hayley admitted and Abigail smiled. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Of course they did, dear. That would be an obvious belief." Abigail said and Hayley flashed Elijah a quick look of confusion./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""She means that the witches would have told you. In the 10th century they were regarded as Mystical midwives who knew everything." Elijah smiled in explanation before leading his young family upstairs to change into some things of Rebekah's and a few choice items from the extensive wardrobes that both he and Niklaus kept. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Abigail gets to know Hayley.

When Abigail returned downstairs moments later- without Elijah and dressed in one of Rebekah's more conservative outfits- Hayley was stunned at the change in her. She now longer looked lost in a time loop but an elegant, sexy young witch with curves which rivalled Rebekah's.

"Do I look,O.K?" Abigail asked cautiously when She saw Hayley's face.

"You look fine. That dress suits you. Tea?" Hayley asked indicating the teapot and Abigail nodded. "Did you have tea in the 10th century?"

"No, but Esther allowed me a sip of it once or twice in a dream. It was quite pleasant." Abigail smiled as she sat down, tentatively, beside Hayley. "So you know my story?"

"Little bits. Elijah told me some but not loads." Hayley admitted, handing Abigail a cup and saucer.

"I see. Hayley I feel I must confide in you, somewhat." Abigail said saddened.

"Are you alright?" Hayley asked, concerned now for Elijah's wife.

"I am not sure how long I will be here with Elijah. I do not know how the spell which Esther cast upon me works, whether I awake to save Elijah from a great evil and live with him eternally or whether I save him and I die. I just want to be sure, Hayley, that if something happened to me and Elijah was left on his own once again, that there would be someone there to look out for him. For I feel that if he were to loose me again, that it would destroy him and he may do himself lasting harm. Can I trust that you will be there to help him if that should happen, Hayley?" Abigail asked, taking Hayley's hand across the table.

"Of course. I care for him very much, he is a good and kind friend to me. Has been since I arrived in New Orleans." Hayley smiled, squeezing Abigail's hand- she felt that she and Elijah's wife were going to be firm friends.

"Elijah is not like that with everyone, only a select few. He is a protector, an honourable man, a loving husband, father, brother and friend. He will protect you Hayley. You and your daughter- no matter how Niklaus treats you." Abigail smiled.

"You think so?"

"I know so. But I will say one thing for Niklaus, he appears to be beyond saving but this baby, your baby, will be his salvation and redemption. Just you what and see." Abigail patted Hayley's hand and picked up her teacup once more. "I like you, Hayley. You have a true heart, I have a feeling we are going to be good friends."

At this Hayley smiled. "I hope so too." It would be nice to have another woman in the house to even up numbers with Elijah, Niklaus and Marcel, Hayley thought, she might even pick up a few parenting tips by watching Elijah and Abigail with their children.

For the rest of the afternoon until Elijah and the children returned from their shopping spree, Hayley and Abigail spent many hours getting to know each other. They had even managed to narrow down some names for the baby- Zoey, Caitlin, Angela...and Hope.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

danger looms

_A werewolf in a human form, a danger. A vampire's biggest danger. The most deadly danger on the planet... But not as bad as Him, the father in law, he is the biggest danger to your family, young one. Protect them, protect him... _

Abigail woke with a start in the bed she shared with Elijah. She was breathing heavily, her dark tresses a mess caused by restless sleep. She ran a hand over her sweaty face and sighed, attrmpting to catch her breath. Never had she woken like this during the whole two months she had been there with Klaus, Elijah and Hayley. The children were asleep, she's hear if they weren't, Elijah was asleep too. So she had not woken him.

Cool fingertips, traced the bottom of her bare spine and she shivered. Elijah wasn't asleep, he was very much awake. He sat up and kissed her shoulder, wrapping his arms around is wife.

"Dearest, is something wrong?" He asked her sleepily.

"I had a bad dream. It's nothing, my love." Abigail said her breathing still not quite normal.

"Something is wrong, isn't it?" Elijah asked, brushing her hair from her neck.

"Yes. I saw your father's face and the face of the woman from the human faction- miss Spanish features." Abigail growled as Elijah paused in his kissing of her neck.

"What did the ancestors say?" He asked as she turned to face him, her hands on his bare chest.

"'_A werewolf in a human form, a danger. A vampire's biggest danger. The most deadly danger on the planet... But not as bad as Him, the father in law, he is the biggest danger to your family, young one. Protect them, protect him._..' I have no idea what they are on about." Abigail sighed as Elijah wrapped his arms around her and pulled her naked form to him, protectively.

"You saw Mikael?"

"Yes."

"I won't let him hurt you again, Abby. Never." Elijah vowed, kissing her forehead.

"I know. My knight in shining armour." Abigail teased.

"You've been reading too many of those romantic novels, Abby..." He whispered with a smile. "Why don't I just hold you, until you can sleep again? I don't need sleep, but you, you my love, do."

Abigail agreed as the pair lay down so Abigail's head was on his chest. She fell quickly to sleep. Little did she know that she was right about the coming apocalypse and Mikael.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Vanquished foe and renewed Order

The party with the factions of New Orleans was a disaster- especially the discovery that the 'human' faction were in fact dormant werewolves, for whom Niklaus' "play thing" Genevieve was actually working. Then once again at the party for the witches and Marcel's forces had invaded and caused trouble for everyone, especially the vampires of New Orleans.

Elijah had taken both Hayley and Abigail back to the compound, fearful that who ever had caused the disaster at the party would come back. David had been at home with Kenna and Zachary when their parents returned. David saw his mother's drawn and worried face and feared the worst.

"Mother, do you feel unwell?" He rushed to her side, his father supporting and carrying both Hayley and Abigail through the doors.

"Nay, not much, David. Don't worry yourself. Look after your sister and brother." Abigail said hoarsely, her voice weakened by the strength she had used to put a powerful magic around all of the MIkaelson's including Hayley's baby, In order to protect them and now she felt weakened. Severely weakened. She only prayed she was strong enough to protect her family against an even bigger threat- the threat of a father, Mikael Mikaelson.

In the weeks that passed, it came to be realised that Marcel was not behind the threats in the Quarter but Papa Tunde and his followers. As time passed those followers and papa Tunde were vanquished, including Celeste- the digression Abigail didn't mind Elijah committing- and now the only threat to the quarter and the MIkaelson's were the factions.

Unbeknownst to anyone but Abigail, Genevieve had made a deal with the ancestors in exchange for her life- the life of Hayley's baby. She had arranged she would kill the baby after it was born. The knowledge of this incensed Abigail to anger and she vowed to protect Hayley, but first she must deal with Genevieve. How?, she didn't know. But she would do it, whatever it was, to protect her family.

Now with renewed order- all Abigail could do was wait until just the right moment to strike, while the blade was hot, if you like. And she would strike, well and true.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A night of passion

The night the attack on the bayou happened, Elijah brought Hayley home with him in order to help her heal before she returned to the bayou and to her "people" to begin the clear up and burial process of their fallen comrades and family members. Elijah went to help. When he returned he was at a loss to find Abigail- she was nowhere within the lower rooms of the compound. So he wandered upstairs calling he rename as he went.

"Sweetheart? Abby?" He called as he neared their room, he opened the door a little and found her sat on their bed, a pile of drawings around her. His drawings.

"Hello, Elijah." She smiled, sadly at him.

"What, pray tell, are you doing?" Elijah asked, moving into the dimly lit room and closing the door behind him.

"Admiring your skill." She said, simply. Elijah blushed.

"They are not as good as Niklaus' but.." He was cut off by Abigail, pulling him by his tie towards her and kissing him on the lips tenderly.

"They are wonderful." She said as Elijah moved a few sketches to sit beside her when the broke apart. As he sat he removed his jacket and tie, draping them on the ottoman at the end of the bed.

"Well, I suppose they are alright." He admitted shyly. His shirt was singed and his chest, slowly healing after the bomb explosion in the bayou. It was tender and his back was sore too as he lay back on the bed with a groan.

"Holy Gods, Elijah, you're hurt." Abigail said in response as she saw his bruised chest as Elijah unbuttoned his shirt.

"I'll heal, look its doing so already." Elijah stated calmly, admiring his bruised and battered torso.

"Let me help." Abigail said and scrambled over to him, in her thin nightdress, the drawings completely forgotten.

"Abby, I'm fine... Honest." He said to her as she began running her hands and fingertips over each cut and bruise, each slowly fading and healing quicker than Elijah's body normally would have. Having a witch for a wife did seem to have benefits. He groaned and then sighed as a deep wound healed. It took several minutes until only the tiniest bit of pink remained over the healed scratches- there wouldn't be any scars.

"There, that's better," Abigail said and Elijah nodded, I pressed with her skills as much as she was of his artistry. "I worried for you today."

"Why, I wouldn't have died."

"You could have, Elijah and I don't like you putting yourself in that position, even for Hayley." Abigail explained, preparing to lie down beside him so as not to hurt him, before Elijah lifted her p and brought down to settle on his lap.

"But I didn't so, can we please forget about it? Eh?" Elijah agreed, his arms tight around her waist.

"Kiss me." She said simply and Elijah complied. Abigail broke away from him as his hands made their way to her nightdress hem. "No, I'll hurt you. You're still healing."

"Being with you, holding you, will make me feel even more better." Elijah said suggestively, his lips against her neck, he tickled the back of her knee and made her shiver. "Well, love is said to be the best medicine, darling."

"I thought it was laughter?" Abigail said again, huskily.

"Love and laughter, now that's a new one. I love you." He said as he pulled her nightdress over her head, leaving her bare to him.

"Then show me." She whispered, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. "I love you too."

So that was just what Elijah did, he shared in a night of passion with his beloved wife, the last before the great apocalypse arrived that was Mikael Mikaelson. It was nearly noon by the time they appeared from their bedroom the next day, an hour or so before the funeral of Father Kieran and a matter of hours before danger invaded their home.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A baby is born

Hayley was feeling strange. A tightening in her lower abdomen and she looked up at Abigail who smiled.

"She's coming." Abigail said calmly helping Hayley to the bed.

Hayley yelped in pain, in a way which hinted at her werewolf heritage, the way a dog does when it's hurt. The breeze outside rose and Abigail shivered, fear tickling the base of her spine. Kenna was by the door and looked at her mother. They exchanged a glance before Kenna disappeared to find her brothers.

The children all gathered down in the basement of the compound. In the cellars it was dark, dank and horrid, but they would cope. Their mother had told them that she had a feeling danger was on the horizon and to hide if it came. Kenna knew her mother was sure it had arrived.

Hayley continued to howl in pain, Abigail comforting her, until the door to the room was flung open. Standing in the doorway was Genevieve. Abigail put herself between Hayley and The traitorous witch.

"Stand aside, old woman." Genevieve roared over the wind.

"Not on my watch, child." Abigail said sternly and flung a spell at Genevieve. The redhead jumped aside. Before hurling one back at Abigail, which forced her against the wall.

"You're losing your touch, Mikaelson." Genevieve leered, before taking hold of Hayley. "I've got you, Hayley, I help."

"Get away from me!" Hayley shouted. Abigail tried to prise herself from the wall but she was stuck.

"Let her go!" Abigail screamed as Genevieve struggled and forced Hayley out of the door and away from the safety of the compound. "Hayley!"

"Abby! No!" She heard Hayley scream back as the Monique, Davina, the other harvest girl and Genevieve dragged Hayley away. They'd get the baby, and Abigail would be powerless to stop it.

Once Genevieve was far enough away, the spell holding Abigail broke dropping her unceremoniously to the floor. She cursed as she landed and then rose steadily to her feet, reaching for the "cellular device" Elijah had given her. She pressed one and the phone announced it was dialling Elijah. She put it to her ear, as she had seen him do many times before.

"Abby? What is it?" Elijah asked, answering after the second ring.

"Genevieve took Hayley. The baby's coming." Abigail said, breathlessly. Elijah cursed at his end and then spoke again. "Are you hurt? What of the children?"

"We're fine. Just get to Hayley."

"I'll call Niklaus he can find Hayley. I am coming to you." Elijah said and the line disconnected so Abigail rushed downstairs to wait for him, as she did she met the children, emerging from their hiding place. They rushed to her side, hugging themselves close to their Mother's warmth. Far away in another part of New Orleans, the howl of a man could be heard as it mingled with a scream of a mother about to give birth. Abigail only hoped that Niklaus found her in time.

There was a rush of wind nearby as Elijah ran and slowed down to enter the compound. He sighed as he saw Abigail hugging their three children to her. She met his eyes, hers rimmed with red and wet with tears and he moved to her side.

"Abigail." He said and sat beside her on the bench, lifting Kenna onto his lap, his daughter snuggled close to him, her head on his shoulder.

"She took her. I tried to stop it. Honest." Abigail cried, resting her head on his other shoulder.

"I know. Niklaus is going to look for her, I will join him later." Elijah explained.

"I heard." She smiled, remembering the howl of her brother in law from somewhere in the city. Elijah smiled too, pleased his wife had retained her humour even in this most bored and worrying of situations.

"How long, until...?"

"The baby is born? A couple of hours I would think. But of course I don't know, I've never death with a werewolf pregnancy before." Abigail admitted, her mind worrying for the life of Hayley and her child.

"We'll find her and rescue her, you know we will." Elijah stated, conscious of all his wife had told him, days before about the ancestors and their ploy with Genevieve. He glance at his watch. "I should find him, to help find Hayley."

Abigail nodded and the children climbed off her lap to hug their father. She rose too, and kissed him, taking his hands and laying them against her stomach. "Find her and bring them both home. Come home to me." She whispered and Elijah's eyes lit up. A baby, they were having a baby too. A new future was possible, but he had to find Hayley first.

"I will. I love you. All of you." He said, kissing her again and rubbing her flat stomach with his thumb before he disappeared leaving nothing but a light wind in his wake.

B the time, Klaus found Hayley, she had practically given birth. He was looking down on her, from his pinned place on the wall by Genevieve and the witches. Hayley looks up t him and he catches her eye as she delivers his child- their daughter. He watches, with a small smile, Hayley hold her then she is ripped from Hayley and taken away by the witches. He screams, for his daughter and for Hayley, as one of the witches, slits her throat.

Back in the compound, Abigail screams too. Feeling Hayley's pain, through their bond, Abigail put on them, months ago. Elijah is just outside the door and rushing back on as Abigail collapses in the courtyard.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Birthdays

Abigail feels drowsy when she wakes hours later after her collapse in the compound courtyard. She feels a warm hand clutching her own, a ring pressing into her hand. Her eyelids flutter open and she smiles weakly.

"Elijah." She says and he smiles back at her, his other hand stroking her forehead.

"I'm here." He says. "We found them and rescued them both." He says to her questioning gaze.

"Good." Is all Abby can muster and she falls asleep again. Only to awaken, fully rested and recovered hours later. She climbs from bed and makes her way to the nursery where she finds, Hayley, baby Hope and her own children, David, Kenna and Zachary. Hayley spots her and smiles.

"Say hello, to auntie Abby, Little girl." Hayley says, turning the baby so Abby can see and Abigail smiles.

"Happy birthday..." Abigail begins, gingerly stroking the babe's head.

"Hope. Her name is Hope." The voice of Niklaus answers as he stands in the doorway with Elijah who is smiling at both Hayley and Abigail, surrounded by the children.

"Happy birthday, Hope." Abigail repeats, only too aware that Hope truly is the family's symbol of hope for a better future. Unbeknownst to Niklaus, Abigail also knows that's what he will say to their beloved sister, Rebekah, when she arrives to take Hope away in order to protect her.

She looks up at Elijah as he speaks next and smiles. "Happy birthday to you too, Abigail, Mrs Mikaelson." He stands beside her chair and kisses her forehead, tenderly before taking her hand in his and holding on for dear life.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Memories

Weeks later, after Rebekah collected Hope to keep her safe and the family had 'grieved', Abigail sat in the study at Elijah's desk, a bowl between her hands.

She stares so intently at the bowl that she does not hear Elijah walk in, he sits and watches her, now only just beginning to show with the child she carries. He loves that woman and he never wants to let her go. He has a proposition for his wife, well two actually. One for after the babe is born and one for now. But she is studying the bowl and he does not wish to disturb her so he is surprised when she speaks to him.

"Elijah? Is something wrong?" She asks, looking up from her bowl and placing a cloth over it. He stands up straight and moves away from the doorframe on which he is leaning and moves towards her slowly.

"No, nothing is wrong. Just thinking."

"About?"

"How beautiful my wife is when she is with child." He smiled and Abigail blushed.

"Well, in a way it is your fault too. You bedded me." Abigail smiles back.

"I know." Elijah adds matter of factly. The pair laugh. Elijah now is stood behind her chair, with his hands on her shoulders. "What are you doing?"

"Storing memories. Water holds the power to store memories. I'm making you a present." She explains, removing the cloth and waving her hand over the water's surface, half way up the bowl. "Take a look."

So he does, leaning forward over the bowl until the scented liquid fills his nostrils and war,s his face and then he is transported back into her memories.

The first, a feeling or really the memory of a feeling. How she felt when she first met him. Pure, unabashed love and desire. Then it changed to the memory of their first kiss, a sweet accidental occurrence- on both parts. She had fallen from a cliff edge and he had rescued her and in thanks they had ended up kissing when she had gone for Elijah's cheek in thanks.

The image changed again to their wedding day merged with their wedding night. So strong and passionate that Elijah found himself longing the woman who had experienced all this. There were more, including the knowledge of all their children being expected, their reunion and the knowledge of their most recent expectation- another child. Then Elijah returned to the present and stood up. He stared at Abigail.

"You're incredible." He said and pulled Abigail to him. "I love you." Elijah kissed Abigail tenderly and with a passion, so strong it left Abigail breathless.

"I love you too." She sighed breathlessly with a smile and a laugh.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Marry me?

A few days later, Elijah returned to the compound late, a black box in his pocket. He checked in on his daughter and sons, on Hayley and then made his way to his room which he shared with Abigail. She was sat reading in her nightdress when he arrived. She closed her book and put it to one side with a smile.

"Hello, dear."

"Abigail." He smiled and sat beside her on the bed. "I have two propositions for you, darling."

"Oh? Pray tell, what are they?" She asked and Elijah undid his tie, removed his shoes and tossed his jacket over the ottoman, the black box still in his trouser pocket.

"Well, how would you feel about becoming like me? A vampire?" Elijah looked at her meeting her eye. "After the child is born and weaned of course."

"I have lived with magic for too long it is affecting me, I am losing my control over it. And without my magic, I will be... Extremely old, if not dead. So yes, I will become like you, dear Elijah, I will live with you forever." She smiled and kissed him tenderly.

"That was the vow we made," Elijah smiled, pulling the box from his pocket and opening it. Abigail looked stunned. "Marry me, Abigail? Again?" He asked lovingly.

"Always and forever, my husband." She smiled and let him slip the new diamond engagement ring onto her finger and then kissed her before taking her to bed as he had done so many years ago. His wife, now and forever.

Fin.


End file.
